


Drawing Log 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, collection, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2872832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing Log 2014. I chose drawings which I think the best for each month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log 2014

And I'd like to thank you all who always see my drawings and give me lovely comments... Here is my drawing log 2014.

 

 

Here are original posts of these pieces.

January : [Reflection of The Sunset](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127180)

February: [Skiing? Or Snowboarding?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1191186)

March: [One of Their Nights and Mornings.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1271707)

April: [Love and Lust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1489561/chapters/3144358)

May: [Drawing Log May and June 2014](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1827970)

June: [Passion and Affection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1827925)

July: [Aroused](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2025426)

August: [Drawing Log August 2014](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2230632)

September: [In The Bedroom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2319506)

October: [Underwater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2443814)

November: [Drawing Log November 2014](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2864873)

December: [Silent Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2816825)

 

And I'd like to choose this one as my most favorite drawing in 2014!


End file.
